Bearon
"HEY, THAT GUY'S NOT A GUY, HE'S JUST A BEAR!" -Last words of an insightful peasant Physical Description Bearon are large, humanoid ursus (bears) with front paws that have an opposable thumb and lack dangerous claws, sporting something closer to finger nails. They are covered in fur and have a bone structure that resembles Ursus Arctos (Brown Bears), despite walking almost permanently upright, just as other bipeds, they are significantly slower for their size, due to stumped legs and less steady feet. Bearon also have poor eyesight but a keen sense of smell. There are few distinguishing featured between different Bearon with only mild variance of size and features, although they often have unique battle scars. Their fur is most commonly, light brown with black noses and darker brown along the legs and arms towards the paws. Bearon rarely wear clothes but will often wear armor for battle (if they can find or make armor that fits). History Onceuponatime, in a faraway kingdom, a young prince angered a powerful enchantress and she placed upon him a powerful curse that turned him into a frightful bear saying that only the love of a maiden, willing to accept him as he was, could transform him back to his real self. Even with his kingdom on offer, no maiden would accept him and no cleric or wizard seemed able to lift the curse. Once day, a famous rogue was captured and brought before the prince for judgement of his many crimes, but when he said he knew a way to break the curse the prince promised him amnesty if it would work. When the rogue rudely suggested he have indecent relations with a grizzly bear in rather vulgar language, he was immediately beheaded but the idea gnawed at the prince's mind and grew until he went on a lone hunting trip and returned as a handsome man once more, never telling how he broke the curse. Some months later, a mother grizzly bear gave birth to three cubs with much more humanoid features and intelligence. They bred with other bears which thinned the bloodline but eventually the humanoid bears gathered together and begun to breed and grow in numbers only among themselves, solidifying their breed and becoming the new race of the bearon. Most can proudly trace their heritage back to one of the first three Cubs who are revered as ancestors. Society Unlike regular bears, Bearon are quite a social race, living in tribal societies near rivers in the forests of colder climates. Nevertheless they have developed three distinct classes among their tribes which each trace their bloodline back to a different cub of the first three born. Marriage and mating between the classes are considered forbidden with a punishment of banishment or more commonly death. The breaking of any of their laws results in one of the three punishments of being clawed, banished or killed, with the few Bearon who do find their way into the wider society often those banished or fleeing a crime. Some towns on the southern edge of the Bearon's home forests are the common places that exiled Bearon end up and the townsfolk there have become familiar with the Bearon, trading and hiring those few who find their way there and teaching them the common tongue together with the help of Bearon exiled before them. The exiles have even begun breeding together and raising families in the towns, although their population remains smaller than those exiled. The Bearon tribes themselves to not tolerate outsiders, killing or driving away any who venture into their territories. The Bearon's warrior nature often finds the exiled escorting caravans where individuals find their way to more distant lands. Bearon Names Bearon tribe names are generally unpronounceable but townsfolk often give them a name to describe some unique attribute or simply something bear related in their society from stories and folk tales afar. Names: Ted, Scarpaw, Mawburn, Bearington, Growley, Baloo, Cubby. Bearon Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength is increased by 2 and Constitution by 1. Age. Typically 15-30 years. Alignment. Any but tend towards chaotic and neutral as outcasts. Size. Bearons are typically 7'–8 ft. tall, 300–400 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Load Bearing. Your carrying and lifting capacity is doubled as though you were a Large creature. Blurry Smell. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on smell, but have disadvantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on sight. Speak to Bears. You can communicate with bears. Bite Attack. You can use your action to make a bite attack. It is a melee weapon attack that deals 1d6 piercing damage. Big Paws. You cannot wield light weapons, but you can wield oversized weapons as though you were a large creature. Darkvision. As a result of your bear ancestry you have 30ft of darkvision Languages. Common, Bearon Category:Races